The Legend of Spyro: Odyssey
by Shadowdragon115
Summary: Due to a series of events a human warrior is brought into the dragon realms. The human is nobody special. Just an apprentice studying and training to become a great warrior like his master. but, little does he and the two dragons he meet know. they are about to embark on a journey. a journey that may unite the realms. or destroy them. Rate T will change if needed.
1. Chapter 1 The Journey begins

**(Opening disclaimer)**

**I own nothing from TLOS or the characters used in this story. The only character I do own is my OC Lief. Noticed my mistake. ROFLMFAO I'm dying over here. Ii cannot believe I made a mistake like that. I mean how damn drunk was i? Lol. I cannot believe that happened I posted a different stories chapter in place of this one. Now I know clean out the manager every now and then. Lol.**

**(Ending Disclaimer)**

There was nothing special about the starry sky that night. It was just another typical night of the lands. A small fire was lit in a nearby cave. Where many shadowy figures could be seen moving around it. The fire was a small campfire and what sat around it was a young group of dragon hatchlings and young human children. Each of them were playfully either playfully shoving or laughing with the other. As they each sat around the warm fire. In front of them sat an old woman who had a gentle smile stretched across her face.

"Now settle down young ones," She spoke her voice although old still sounded very sweet. The young children looked at her with eager looks, "Now what story would all of you like to hear?" She asked.

The paw of a young dragoness shot up; her scales were the color of the sky itself, "Story weaver?" The young dragon asked.

"Yes, Azure?" She responded.

Azure felt the gaze of everyone present on her. It made her feel nervous and uneasy to ask her question. She looked at the story weaver; seeing her gentle smile on her face. Almost instantly seemed to calm her down. She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"Can you tell the story of Spyro, Cynder's, and Lief's odyssey?" She asked the others nodding and voicing their own agreements for the story. She heard a gentle laugh come from the story weaver.

"Ah, yes, the odyssey of the the three who saved our lands and united our worlds and realms," She continued as she remembered the story quite fondly, "Yes, yes, like all great story we must start at the beginning," She said while reaching to her left and picking up what appeared to be a small bag. She opened it and poured a large amount of dust into her hand. Just before she threw it into the fire. The fire exploded into a flurry of colors. The children were amazed at what they saw, "Now, all of you have possibly heard many variations of this story. But, let me assure you all; this version of the story is the the true story. A story that has been passed down in my family. From generation after generation of story weavers." She explained as she looked into the flames, "Now like many epic tales and stories we must start at the beginning." She said as she began to tell the story.

**(Time:Three hundred years into the past)**

_"The story itself begins in the middle of Lief's first quest." _

A storm unleashed its rage of a large battlefield. Many warriors yelled their battlecries; as they fought against the opposing army. Swords, maces, axes, spears, tridents. Multiple metallic clinks echoed across the war torn land. Small fires burned; while lightning struck the land bellow. The focus then came onto one single warrior. A teen fifteen in age with silver hair and bronze armor; he carried a large broadsword. The blade was it's natural silver color. While the hilt was black as night; with the image of the cross at the end. He panted heavily as he ran through the battlefield. Blocking any attacks that was sent at him.

"Master!" Lief yelled as he scanned the battlefield.

He was then attacked by a massive brute; which carried a huge double bladed ax. He dodged his attack; only to quickly bring his sword across the warriors throat. The warrior clutched its neck as his blood stained the ground. He was then almost stabbed in the back by a warrior with a spear. He closed the distance between them and stabbed his blade through the heart of his attacker. Before, tossing the corpse to the ground. He finally caught sight of his master. A man that was dressed head to toe in bronze armor. He held two curved swords in his hands. The man was surround by four soldiers. Each with a sword of their own.

The first one attacked him from behind; he dodged and deflected the attack. Pushing the him backwards. The one to his left rushed him; he dodged and shoved the soldier forward. As the one in front of him lunged forward. Giving him the opportunity to slice off the warriors arm. He fell to the ground clutching his severed limb. While the one to the right rushed him. He ducked underneath the warriors slash attack. Allowing him to stab both of his blades through the warriors stomach. He then saw his apprentice; he saw him running closer and closer to his battle. From the satchel on his back he pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. He threw it up into the air; only to jump up and kick it towards him.

Lief caught the object as he looked at his master with a face of worry. His master stared at him for a moment; before giving him a nod. Just as more warriors surrounded him. Blocking the view of his master. He sighed heavily as he looked for a way to escape the battlefield. He eventually found an opening in the armies and ran as fast as he could. A few soldiers were sent after him; their weapons drawn at the ready.

Lief panted heavily as he ran through the pouring rain. He found himself in a forest; he had tried to find his way back to the camp. But, when the rain began to pour heavily; he lost his way and found himself off the trail. He stopped and looked around trying to find the path back to the camp. Only to have an arrow narrowly miss his head and hit the tree in front of him.

"There he is!" Yelled one of the soldiers.

Lief took off running again; as a few more arrows narrowly missed his head. He ran as fast as he could through the ran drenched forest. Eventually discarding some of his heaviest armor; while holding the object his master had given him close to his body. He was brought to a hard stop by a enemy soldier clothes-lining him hard. Causing him to back-flip and land on the ground hard. He groaned loudly in pain as his senses slowly came back to him. Thankfully, they came back just in time; allowing him to dodge an attack from a mace. He quickly kicked the soldiers legs out from under him; before getting up and drawing his sword. Just as two more soldiers surrounded him. He looked at the two; seeing one of them had a spear and the other held two short swords.

"Give it up, boy!" The soldier with the mace yelled, "You can't take on all three of us." He finished only to notice that the boy was missing their target, "The helm?! Where's the helm!?" He yelled.

Lief gasped as he checked himself over; only to have a look of complete horror appear on his face. He saw the object he held; it was lying a good distance away from both him and the enemy soldiers. The soldier with the mace followed his gaze and saw their target lying on the ground. He made the others look; just as Lief made a mad dash towards the object.

"Don't let him get it!" The soldier yelled as all three of them sprinted at the object as well.

Time slowed for Lief as he ran towards the object. His body was moving as fast as it could; while to him he felt he was moving like he was in knee deep water. He had one single thought in his mind; get the helm. He prayed and prayed to the gods above as he ran. To his left; he saw the edged blade of a sword heading right for him. With one swift move; he dodged the attack, grabbed the object and removing it from the cloth. Revealing it to be a crystal hilt; he wanted to stop. But his bodies inertia kept him going forward. He ended up stumbling and rolling on the ground. Only to end up going over the edge of a cliff. He screamed as he fell over the edge of the cliff. He felt as if he had fell for hours. When really it had only been a few short seconds. His fall was broken by a small pond bellow; he quickly swam back up to the surface gasping for air. Only to have a spear narrowly miss him.

"Don't let him get away!" The voice of one of the soldiers echoed.

Lief grunted in aggravation as he struggled to stand up. He was nicked in the shoulder by an arrow; as he finally reached the ponds edge. Taking in a deep breath he began to run again. He vowed that he would never fail his master. But, there was one thing that was going to make him fail. He may have been trained in the ways of war. He had been taught how to read and write; by his villages elders. He had been taught how to hunt and make weapons. But, like everyone else he was still human. And, like all of us when we are pushed to our limits. He was starting to get very tired.

He ended up collapsing at the base of a very large tree. He coughed and gasped for air. His lungs were burning, his legs were aching. His muscles sore and ready to finally rest. But, he knew he had no time for rest. He wanted to move; he wanted to get up and keep running. But, his body refused to move. Through the rain that feel he could the soldiers closing in on him. Their weapons drawn and at the ready. He groaned loudly as he struggled to stand once more. Hold his sword in one hand; while hold the crystal helm in the other. He was unsure of its purpose. But, his master trusted him to guard it and guard it he would. Even if it meant his life would come to an end.

The warriors started each other down knowing this area was the field for their final battle. Rain poured heavily, thunder echoed through the air, and lightning streaked across the sky. Yes, this was their last battlefield. With the booming sound of thunder the three charged him. All three of them yelling out their battlecries as they charged him. Lief released a battle cry of his own as he charged towards them. As they closed in for some reason he had brought the crystal helm back. Ready to deliver a hard slash. It made his enemies laugh on the inside. But, what happened next surprised all four of them. For, as he was about to bring the helm forward. Lightning had struck it; creating a blade of lighting.

"By the gods!" The soldier with the mace yelled as the blade was brought down onto him.

He tried to block but the blade had cut through the wooden hammer of his mace. But, that was not the only thing it had cut. For, it had also cut right through his bronze armor. Slicing open his abdomen and bringing him to the ground. The other two stood in complete shock. This warrior was wielding the power of lightning. A weapon mastered only by Zeus himself. Lief saw his opportunity and attacked the one with the lance. He took him down like the first one; while the third one proved to be more of a challenge. The one with the two swords was faster than then other two. Every time he would got for a hard slash or stab. The warrior would dodge and counter-attack. After a few more failed attempts of trying to kill each other. They both made their final moves; both of them had lunged their swords at the other. The tips of their blades colliding; but, in one swift move. Lief had brought his lightning sword back.

It was then a bolt of lightning streaked at them. The bolt striking the sword and engulfing them in a blinding light. Seconds later the light dimmed and all that was left was one smoldering corpse. The corpse had two blades melted into its bony hands. Revealing it to be then enemy soldier. But, Lief had disappeared along with the crystal helm. The only thing left behind was his sword.

Lief gasped loudly has he felt his body land on solid ground. He was dazed and confused; looking up and around he saw he was in the middle of a huge forest. The skies were clear and full of stars. Which added more to his already confused mind. Where was he? What had happened to him? He prayed the gods above would answer him soon. But, for now his body longed for the peaceful hold of sleep. Although he was in the middle of an unfamiliar forest; the night sky above him put his mind at ease. That small amount of comfort was all he needed. As he began to finally slip into a peaceful slumber.

The sun slowly rose to its proper place into the sky. It warm rays stretching themselves across the land; burning away the darkness brought on by the night. The light of then sun eventually stretched itself over a large city. Its light finding its way into the many buildings and homes across the city. A large temple in the middle of the city is shown. The suns light finding its way through a window. Its rays eventually stretching themselves across the purple scales of certain dragon. He groaned a little as he woke from his sleep. He got to his paws and stretched his body out; before he shook himself awake. He yawned shortly after.

It was then there was a knock at his door. He walked over and opened the door. In front of the door stood a black dragoness. He smiled at her as she smiled at him, "Good, morning Spyro." The dragoness happily greeted him.

"Good, morning Cynder." He replied before walking closer; he then gently nuzzled. It earned him a purr from her as she nuzzled him back. When the broke away from each other; they began to walk down the hall.

Normally, the two would head for the guardians chamber as soon as they woke up. They would go their to get their task for the day. But, yesterday the guardians had told everyone in the temple that today. Each of them would have the day for themselves. After being told this the two decided to spend the day with each other. To start both of them were going for a morning flight. Once outside the temple the two took to the clear blue skies. After a little while the two came to rest in an open grassy field. Spyro was resting on his back; wings spread and out to the side. While Cynder rested on top of him. Her head resting on his chest where his heart would be.

Spyro smiled as he looked down at her and back up at the sky, "Hard to believe it's just been a month." He said.

Cynder looked up to the sky as well, "Yeah," She replied as memories of the past flashed before her.

_"Story weaver?" The young voice of a boy asked. _

_ "Yes, Solar?" Story weaver replied. _

_ "All of us already know about how Spyro and Cynder saved our world together. And, that they eventually became bonded to each other. I want hear when they finally meet Lief." Solar said he heard a gentle laugh in response. _

_ "Oh, really?" Story weaver responded, "Do all of you wanna hear how the two met Lief "The death shadow" warrior?" She asked which earned her a nod from all of them. She chuckled again, "Oh, Alright. It was shortly after they had met with their friend Hunter. He was scouting the forest for a new location for his people to build their village. They offered to help him; which he accepted quickly. As they scouted the forest for a potential settlement site. They ran into three cheetahs from a rivaling village. They were looting the apes body. _

"Let the ape go." Spyro growled as the three walked up to them. Cynder gave off a growl of her own. While Hunter kept an arrow aimed at the leader of the group. Two of the other cheetahs had their bows aimed at the dragons. While the leader motioned for them to put their weapons away.

"This ape is dead," The cheetah said as he took a step forward, "We are taking only what we want. The body will be yours to do with as you please." He finished as the two continued to loot the body.

The three looked on in complete disgust. Yes, the apes were an enemy to everybody. But, stealing from the dead. That was something none of them showed much toleration for. Even if it was their enemy. The two cheetahs then stood back up; before walking towards their leader. One of them was hold a sword the ape had. The other was holding a strange looking crystal. He looked back at them; he gave them a nod and the three walked away. Spyro and Cynder kept a watchful eye on the three cheetahs as they walked away. While Hunter had walked up to the deceased ape. The ape was not one any of them had seen before. It had very little to no hair; except on top of its head and on its arms and legs. It wore clothing that was similar to hunters clothing; except for the two pieces it wore on its feet.

"What kind of ape is this?" Asked Cynder.

Spyro looked at its body curiously, "I'm not sure," He responded as he looked at Hunter, "Hunter, do you know what kind?" He asked.

Hunter shook his head just as he noticed the chest of the creature slowly moving up and down, "Huh?"

"What is it Hunter?" Spyro asked as their friend began to reach towards the apes chest.

What happened next surprised all of them. The apes eyes' snapped open and it sat up rather quickly. Not only pushing Hunter back; but it also took the sword he had. It got to its feet and stood its ground. Holding the sword out in front of it; while Spyro and Cynder took defensive stances. Hunter had to move back and aim his bow. The three stared the ape down while it stared them down. It was breathing heavily and shaking violently. It had a look in its eyes. A look that was between half-unconscious and half-determined. It made Hunter put away his bow; before he walked in between the ape and the dragons.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" Cynder asked.

He looked at her, "Hold on. That ape isn't in its right mind; look at how its standing." He answered.

Both dragons took a closer look at the ape and became completely surprised. The ape was struggling to keep itself up. And, by the way it was standing; it looked like it would collapse at any moment. Which it did just a second later after dropping the sword. The three remained completely still; just in case the ape was playing opossum. It didn't take them long to realize the ape was out cold again. The two dragons looked at each other; before they moved closer to it. After a few short seconds; the two had the ape on Spyro's back. And, hunter had his sword returned to him. After saying their goodbye's the two made the long walk back to Warfang.

By the time they reached the city it was late in the evening; almost dusk. The moment the two entered the city. They had caused an uproar. Simply because of the strange ape they had brought into the city. After a long explanation and after a long talk with the guardians. They manged to get the ape into the temple's healing chamber. Where it was then rested in front of a red life gem. The moment it's unconscious body touched the gem. It glowed brightly.

"Oh, my." Volteer said in worry.

Spyro looked at him, "What is it Volteer?" He asked.

Volteer studied the crystal, "When a life gem glows this color. It means the creature it's healing was suffering greatly. Given by the way it's glowing. This creature was possibly in pain long before the moment you found it. Ancestors I'm surprised it's not dead." The guardian of electricity answered.

This made both young dragons feel concern for the ape. There were many things they had wished on their enemy back in the war. But, to see one being looted in the forest while it lay injured. Even they wouldn't wish that on an enemy.

"So what happens now?" Cynder asked.

Volteer turned to walked out of the chamber, "For now we let the ape rest," He answered as he began to walk out, "Once its awake we'll question where it came from and why it was in the forest," He continued as he looked at the two, "Are you both coming?" He asked.

Both of them shook their head and he nodded in understanding. He walked out of the chamber. While the two rested in front of the ape. Looking at its injured form in concern; hoping and praying to the ancestors the ape was okay.

**(Ending disclaimer)**

**If you like the story leave a comment or PM I'm open to constructive criticism. I would appreciate it. Thanks and good luck to everyone on their stories. Wish me luck also on this one please. **


	2. Chapter 2 First Impressions

**(Opening disclaimer)**

**I do not own Spyro or characters related just my OC. I am going to be honest with all of you who read my story. I would really like your opinion on it. I want to try and improve on my writing. Heck, I remember when I first made this account. I was a horrible writer. I mean I sucked at writing. But, it was because of review from people with constructive I have gotten better. So, yeah, if any of you have any critics on my story...it will be very appreciated. Thank you.**

**(End of disclaimer)**

Lief groaned as his eyes began to slowly open. His vision was blinded by a dim red light; which slowly faded as he slowly sat up. Pain surged from his abdomen; one of his hands shot to it and held his stomach. He released a his of pain as he tried to stand up. It took him a minute to finally stand up. But, when he did; he took notice of his surroundings. At first glance he thought he was inside a dungeon. But, the idea left him when he noticed the large amount of crystals growing from the walls.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he finally noticed the door to the room. Slowly he walked up and pushed on the large doors. The opened which surprised him greatly. The gods had to have been smiling down upon him. For, when he looked out into the hall he saw there were no guards.

Slowly he left the room and began to walk down the hall. He moved slowly and stayed crouched down; sticking close to the wall. Just in case he needed to hide in the shadows. His steps echoed through the halls. But, he knew his good luck was about to run out. For, as he walked he never saw any type of guard. Either he had done something that had pleased the gods so much; they were rewarding him with and easy escape. Or, they were making him walk to his death. Either way he didn't know but he was thankful.

As he walked he eventually found himself at the large door of another room. With caution he pushed on the door and entered the room. The room was large and empty except for the large pool in the center of it. He looked around again; making sure that the room was empty before he walked further in. He eventually reached the pool; then he gently dipped his hand into it. Taking a little into his hand before bringing it up to his maw. Once the water lid down his throat; he coughed and gagged in disgust. The water was very bitter and seemed to almost burn as it slid down his throat.

A dim light glowed in front of him quickly catching his attention. The pool was glowing? He grew curious and gazed down into the water. The light began to fade; he then reached for the water. It began to glow again. The glow getting brighter and brighter as he moved his hand closer. Once his hand touched the water the glow was at its brightest. His eyes went wide in wonder as his gaze stayed fixed on the waters surface. Images from his past played in front of him.

As Lief watched his life suddenly flash before his eyes. The door to the room opened and in walked the ice guardian, Cyril. At first he was shocked to see the ape before the pool of visions. But, what surprised him more was that the ape was here to begin with. Like the others in the temple; he had seen the ape resting in front of the life crystal. The way the crystal was glowing; both him and Terrador did not expect the ape to live. Clearly, the ape had proved both of them wrong. He then shook his head in realization. The ape was alive and it was awake. And, it was possibly trying to escape.

Cyril growled, "Turn around ape," He ordered but the ape did not hear him. He released another growl as he began to walk towards it, "Ape." He repeated with a more threatening tone of voice. He walked closer to the ape. Which was when he finally saw what the ape was looking at. The ape was somehow using the pool of visions. And, in its water played its life. Cyril was about to push the ape away from the pool. But, he stopped when he noticed a certain part of the apes life. He grew curious and watched what the ape was seeing.

The ape was only a small baby being held by an older looking ape. The elder had a look void of emotion; as it checked the baby over. Cyril wondered what it was doing; that was until he saw where the two were. The elder was holding the baby over a large cliff; which was overlooking an ocean. Its waters surging violently down bellow. The elder then held the baby up high. Cyril immediately thought the baby was doomed. But, then it handed it off to a female elder. Which took the baby back to its mother.

"AH!" A scream suddenly came from the ape. Which caused Cyril to suddenly snap into reality. Apparently while he watched the apes life in the pool. The ape had finally taken its hand out of the pool. Now, it was back to its senses and backing away from him in fear. Out of nature he growl at the ape. Before he began to walk closer to the ape.

Lief's mind raced with multiple thoughts as he gazed at the beast in front of him. It was a beast of legend. A beast only the gods could tame and master. And, it was standing there right in front of him. He reached for his sword only to realize it was gone. He also remembered that he had recently shed his armor. In his mind he mentally scolded himself. Not only had he removed the only items that could protect his body from harm. But, he had also lost his sword; a great insult to his name and status as a warrior. He eventually backed into a wall; while the god beast continued to walk closer to him. He looked around trying to find something he could use.

"Gods, protect me." He mumbled underneath his breath.

Cyril could tell intimidation was working on the ape. It had no armor and no weapon-which would not have made a difference.- meaning it was no threat to him. So, he knew he wasn't going to have much of a fight. That was until something had suddenly struck him in his right eye. Causing him to roar in pain as he quickly backed up. Apparently the ape had managed to find a rather large rock and had struck his eye with it.

Lief had made a mad dash to the door as the beast roared in pain. He ran out to the hall and began to run back the way he came. He felt a cold chill on his back and he had turned around. What he saw put the fear of Hades inside of him. The door and part of the hallway had been frozen completely solid. The god beast then shattered the door as it rammed its way through. Lief felt pain surge through him again; he stumbled to the ground a little. But, he quickly got his balance and continued running again. He heard the beast roar loudly before it began to chase after him.

The two ran through the halls of the temple like wild animals. Many of the dragons that were staying in the temple either watched as the two ran. While the other guardians had joined in on the chase. If Lief wasn't running for his life before; he was definitely running for it now. Three of the god beasts were running after him now. One of them controlled the frigid powers of ice. Another could use the earth as its weapon. While the third could somehow use Zeus's lightning. He was outnumbered and outmatched on a completely different level. He then took another turn and found himself in an open courtyard. Where he was immediately surrounded by more of the god beasts. He came to a complete stop in the middle. Trying to find a clear path; only to realize immediately he was trapped. He could hear their roars and see their angry glares. Out of complete desperation he picked up a small twig. Only to hold it up in front of him like a sword. A rather pathetic sword.

_"I'm going to die."_ Lief thought to himself as another sudden surge of pain shot through him. It took him to the ground. He held his abdomen as he lay on the ground; groaning in pain. He could feel the beasts walking closer to him. This was it. He was going to joining his family and ancestors in the underworld. He prayed to Zeus that he would not end up in the river of the damned. But, instead of the teeth; he felt himself flipped over. He looked up into the concerned faces of smaller beasts. One was purple with a golden underbelly. The other was black with a red underbelly. He wanted to try and push them away. But, his strength had left him once again.

"Just make it quick beasts." Lief whispered but what happened next. Was yet another miracle sent by the gods. For, the purple beast had got its head under his arm and then helped him onto his back. The beast then began to take him back into the temple.

"Are you sure this is safe, Spyro?" Cynder asked while Spyro nodded.

"I think it's more afraid of us, Cynder," Spyro replied, "Didn't you see how it was running from them. It didn't even try and fight back." He finished.

Cynder nodded, "I know I thought it was strange also. But, it doesn't have its weapons." She replied.

Lief listened to the two talking; growing more and more irritated as the two called him an ape. As they turned down another hallway. He sighed in irritation, "My name is Lief!" He grunted under his breath.

The two came to and immediate stop. Both of them turned their heads to look at him. He looked at them and saw the astonished faces they had.

"What did you say?" Spyro asked.

"Lief," He answered, "My name is Lief." He finished, "Now stop calling me an ape."

The two dragons looked at each other; unsure how to respond to him. For a full minute none of them spoke. But, it was Lief who broke the silence again.

"Can you put me down," Lief groaned, "I may be hurt but I can still stand on my own feet. So, if either of you have any respect for my dignity. Let me stand." He finished.

The two looked at each other again; before Spyro lowered himself down. Lief's legs wobbled a little at first. But, Spyro stayed by his side. Making sure that he would not fall to the ground. Eventually, he did get his balance and stood on his own two feet. The two were now standing face to face with him. Watching as he held his abdomen. Feeling small waves of pain coursing through him. He looked at the two.

"Thank you," Lief thanked them, "Your names, god beasts?" He asked.

Spyro and Cynder grew confused; why did he call them god beasts. Spyro slowly walked towards him, "I'm Spyro." He introduced himself as Cynder walked up beside him.

"I'm Cynder." Cynder introduced herself.

Lief nodded, "As I said I am Lief," He said to the two, "Now, can both of you please tell me where I am?" He asked.

"You're in the dragon temple in the middle of Warfang," Cynder answered, "Where are you from?" She asked him.

"A village just outside of the city of Sparta." Lief answered.

It was Spyros' turn to speak, "Where is Sparta?" He asked.

Lief was about to answer until he gasped in shock. He checked himself over only to realize it was gone. The artifact his master trusted him with was gone. His face then turned into one of panic, "The helm!? Where is the helm?!" He almost yelled.

"The what?" Spyro asked.

Lief turned towards them, "The helm. Its a helm made out of crystal; that only grows on Olympus. Its a helm of tremendous power; please tell me where it is." He replied.

Both dragons thought for a moment; neither of them knew what he was talking about. Until they remembered what the cheetahs had taken from him; when they thought he was dead. They grew a little worried on how to respond to his question. But, he had to know what had happened to it.

Taking in a deep breath Spyro answered, "The helm you speak of. A group of cheetahs took it from you. They thought you were."

"What!" Lief shouted as he began to walk back the way they came, "We have to go get-Ah!" He yelled inn pain as he dropped down to a knee. Both dragons getting by his side; helping him stay on his own two feet.

"Be careful you're still injured." Cynder said in worry for his health. He tried to push them away.

"I need to go get it," Lief tried to stand but pain surged through him again, "Gods Damn it!" He shouted as he fell again.

The two helped him to his feet again; before gently pushing him in the direction of the temples healing chamber. He tried to resist at first; but, they kept pushing him. So, even though he wanted to find the weapon. He was pushed all the way back to the healing chamber. Where he found himself sitting in front of a large red glowing crystal.

"How long am I going to be here?" He asked.

"Until the crystal stops glowing. Once it stops you'll be completely healed." Spyro answered.

Lief sighed in irritation as his back made contact with the crystal. He knew he had no choice in the matter. His body was completely injured and he had to heal. Unless he wanted to joined his ancestors in afterlife. He would stay and get himself and healed. But, he couldn't help but feel irritated and disappointed in himself. Disappointed because he had failed his master and failed to keep the helm safe. He released an irritated sigh.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Cynder asked.

"Huh?" Lief responded.

"Do you want us to stay with you? Both of us have been in here before," She explained, "We know how boring and lonely it gets." She finished.

Lief thought for a moment before he nodded his head. The two then rested beside him. As he rested in front of the crystal. He felt a little better; knowing he wasn't going to be alone. But, until he retrieved the helm. He wasn't going to feel completely better. He needed to guard it with his life; just like his master wanted him too.

"The gods possibly hate me now." He mumbled underneath his breath. Making sure the two didn't hear what he said.

**(Ending Disclaimer)**

**Here is chapter 2 hope its good. Please review or PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3 Need to get strongeragain

**(Opening Disclaimer.)**

**here is chapter 3. as a guest reviewer put; there are some similarities to Assassins creed Odyssey. I will not deny the game did influence some scenes in this story. But, I am actually getting most of the inspiration from the book. The Odyssey. Mainly the gods that are mentioned by the character. The sword hilt though is something from my own mind. Anyway. I own nothing from the legend of Spyro. Just the OC I am using.**

**(End of opening disclaimer.)**

"So," Spyro began as Lief walked out from an alley he had hidden himself in, "Do they fit?" He finished.

Lief was wearing clothing that cheetahs usually wore. He stretched himself out; letting his body get used to the soft fabric and light armor that was on him. His body was too used to heavy armor his kind would wear. So, to wear something as light as standard clothing. It felt a little unnatural for him. It also made him feel a little defenseless.

"They do fit," Lief answered as he pulled the hood over his head, "But, I don't see how this is even considered armor." He finished as he looked towards Spyro who chuckled a little, "What's so funny?" He asked.

Spyro shook his head, "Lief,when you tried to wear a improvised shoulder guard. You nearly fell over after taking one step." He answered as he laughed at the memory.

Lief brought his left hand up to his forehead as he sighed heavily. He had taken a scrap of damaged dragon armor; forged it into a chest guard, and put it on. Like his friend had said after he took one step; his face had almost hit the stone floor. Thankfully, Spyro and Cynder had managed to catch him. After that he was informed by Cyril that a cheetah was currently selling items in the town square. Leif was not only thrilled about getting some clothes to cover himself. But, he was finally able to leave the temple. Which he had been stuck in for almost three days. The first day was the one he slept through. While the other two he spent recovering his strength to simply move his body.

He never saw the city before; so he immediately jumped at the idea of leaving the temple. The city itself was impressive; it was almost as big as Sparta itself. He saw the many inhabitants of the city. There were many other dragons in the city. Dragons of all types, colors, forms, there were even some cheetahs and moles. But, he also noticed something else. The looks every creature shot him as they passed him by. They were looks of anger, disgust and distrust. He figured it was because they thought he was an ape. The enemy of all of them apparently.

Spyro turned and walked forward, "Come on, the blacksmith is this way." He said as he led the way through the city.

Lief followed Spyro through the city. As they walked he continued to get more looks from the city's inhabitants. He ignored them but he could steel feel their gazes on him. He did not know why they thought he was an ape. Whatever an ape was? But, no, he was no ape. He was a Spartan warrior. Although, he was still in training, he was still a warrior. The battlefield was his home, death was his very shadow, his sword and shield his closest friends. The weight he had to learn to carry. Yes, this was what he was born into. And, whatever an ape was; from what he was told had no sense of honor. Attacking innocent dragons, raiding small camps, taking prisoners. Yes, Spartans were not too different. But, they would only do that to bandits and renegade soldiers.

"We're here." Spyro said.

Lief was pulled out of his thoughts and saw they had come to a stop in front of a large shop. Inside he saw a mole working on something. But, stopped when it saw the two standing in front of the shop. The mole walked towards them.

"Spyro, good to see you." The mole greeted its voice sounded feminine, "Who is this?" She asked.

"Good to see you too, Rain," Spyro greeted her back, "This is Lief he needs your services." He finished.

Lief nodded, "Yes, I was told you can forge anything if you receive the proper payment?" He questioned and she nodded, "How about a trade?" he asked her.

Rain raised an eyebrow, "Trade, huh?" She questioned and he nodded, "What do you have to trade?" She asked.

Lief on the inside sighed heavily in sadness. He reached towards his neck; only to pull off a small amulet. The amulet was in the shape of an eagle with a large ruby in the middle. Rain looked at it was he handed it to her, "What can you make for this?" He asked her.

It took her a moment to respond to his question. As she put away the amulet, "What is it that you need made?" She asked him.

"I need you to make a sword with a narrow tip and a large blade body," He began as she grabbed a scroll and quill, "I also need you to make me a large shield. Its round in shape; but, the body is domed. The inside has wood in the middle while on the outside inside the domed part. It will be lined with leather while a strap and handle are used to hold it to my arm." He finished and she nodded.

"I'll have it made for you." She replied.

Lief nodded, "How long will it take?" He asked.

"If you stop by tomorrow, it should be ready then." She answered and he nodded before the two left the shop. As she walked back to begin working on her latest order.

The two had walked back to the cities square; where Cynder waited for them. She waved at the two as they walked over, "Did you both find everything?" They heard her ask and they nodded. She smiled, "Good," She turned and began to walk away from the two; she looked back at them, "Hunter is waiting for us at the entrance. Come on." She finished as the two followed her.

It didn't take them long to reach the entrance of the city. They found Hunter leaning against the wall. When he saw them he walked over and greeted them each. Spyro and Cynder were happy to see their friend again. But, when he greeted Lief; the hesitation in his voice did not go unnoticed. Lief sighed in slight frustration; growing tired of being called an ape.

"Please," Lief began as he shot a glare at Hunter, "I am tired of being called an ape. So, please do not call me one." He finished trying to sound as polite as he possible could.

Hunter could only nod before he turned back towards the two dragons, "I managed to find the cheetahs all of us encountered earlier this week," He said to them as he sighed heavily, "Both of you know; the village they come from are not allies with my village, right?" He asked and they nodded, "Don't be surprised if they start shooting arrows at us first. Because they might not want to talk at all." He finished before leading the way towards the village.

Lief was amazed at how beautiful the surrounding woods were. He had seen places like this before; but, not one as beautiful and peaceful as this. He looked forward at the three that walked in front of him. All three of them were talking to each other. They then started laughing; something Lief hardly did with those he called friends. For, his life was full of one thing and one thing only, conflict. He remembered all the battles he had been in. all the warriors he had killed. He never had much of a chance to simply enjoy his life. So, the small moments he did get to enjoy them. He always thanked the gods for allowing him to enjoy those days.

It was then he felt a pressure wrap around him; he closed his eyes and listened to everything around him. He stood still; tuning out the conversation the three were having as he focused. He could see the forest around him; hear the noises of the animals that lived in the woods. Until, he heard a noise that should not a belong. It was the sound of bow string tightening. Meaning someone or something was about to shoot an arrow. He opened his eyes and ran forward.

"Get down!" Lief yelled causing the three to look towards him.

Lief had managed to knock all three of them down just as an arrow flew above them. It embedded itself in the bark of a tree. The four quickly got back to their feet and readied themselves for a fight. Just then three cheetahs in dark clothing jumped in front of them. All of them were laughing wickedly as they circled the group.

"Who are they?" Lief asked.

Hunter growled, "They are the three that stole from you." He answered.

"What!?" Lief shouted as he glared at one of the three.

"So, you lived after all." One of the cheetahs said in a mocking tone, "A shame, really, after all this world would be so much better with out your kind." He finished.

Spyro and Cynder growled threateningly; they may have hated the apes. But, even they knew not all apes were evil. There were some that didn't even serve the dark master. So, to hear the cheetah say something like that; filled them with anger. Lief wished he had a sword right now. That way he could show them what happens to robbers.

"If you are referring to me as one of the apes; I will make this clear I am not an ape." Lief said with anger in his voice. He heard the cheetahs laugh at him which fueled his anger, "I have come the crystal helm you stole from me!" He shouted.

The lead cheetah laughed as he pulled out said item and held it out, "You mean this," He said as Lief turned towards him. He then put it away before he lifted his paw and motioned towards him, "You want it back. Come and take it."

He had just made a fatal mistake of challenging a Spartan. With a loud yell; Lief charged towards him. The three with him tried to stop him; but it was already too late. The moment Lief was just in front of the cheetah with his helm. He was slammed hard into a tree by one of the other cheetahs. Only to be thrown towards the others; he landed hard on the ground. He tried to get back up; but he was stopped by the others. He could hear the cheetahs laughing at him.

"How pathetic," The lead cheetah laughed, "You think you can take all of us. But, you cannot even defend against our weakest attacks." He continued as the others began to laugh also. He took out the helm again, "If you want this back; you can have it," only to put it away again, "Only when you can take it from us by force." He finished as the three began to run back to their village.

Lief tried to run after them but he was stopped by Spyro. He shot a look of anger at the dragon, "Don't do something stupid; you may be able to walk now. But, even you know you're not strong enough to beat all three of them." He heard the dragon say.

Although he hatted to admit it; Spyro was correct. He hardly felt the attacks; they felt too weak to even be considered attacks. But, by the way they tossed him around like a useless weapon. He knew it was true. He was too weak to fight all three of them. He sighed heavily as they began to walk back to Warfang. As they walked back Lief looked towards the two dragons.

"Can both of you help me get stronger?" Lief asked.

"Huh?" Both dragons asked as they looked towards him.

"Can both of you help me get stronger," He repeated his question, "Please." He finished.

Both dragons looked at one another; then towards Hunter. Who just nodded at them. The two then looked at one another again. Before the nodded and looked back at Lief. Who was waiting for their answer. Both of them nodded and he smiled at the two.

"Let's get back to the temple and talk to the guardians," Spyro began, "Once we get back; we can speak to the guardians. That way we can get you started in the training hall of the temple." He finished before the group resumed their walking.

As they walked Lief turned in look back in the direction where the cheetahs had left. He glared as he clenched his fist tightly. Unaware that small sparks of fire had escaped from his fist, "When I get stronger; all three of you are going to regret stealing from me." He threatened silently before turning back and walking to catch up with the others.

**(Ending disclaimer)**

**Had to fight mild writers block but I managed to get the chapter typed. Enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4 Challenges Changes Warnings

**(Opening Disclaimer)**

**Chapter 4 I want to say thanks to those who have review my story. I'm glad that all of you are enjoying it. And, I hope all of you like this chapter. Because I'm going to be revealing two things. Again. Hope all of you enjoy. I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I only own my OC.**

**(End of Opening Disclaimer)**

Lief released a shout of pain as he was thrown backwards. He skid across the stone fall; groaning as he came to rest at the paws of Volteer. He heard the electric guardian sigh; as he tried to get back to his feet. When he did he had a difficult time keeping his balance; as he focused on the two training dummies in front of him. He lifted his sword up and readied himself for another attack.

"Stop, that's enough." Volteer said calmly causing the dummies in front of them to suddenly disappear.

Lief had a look of anger appear on his face. He glared at Volteer, "Why did you stop?!" He almost shouted in anger, "I had those two right where I wanted them." He finished as Volteer shook his head.

"You said that the last three times when you failed this test," Volteer responded, "Like before you have only managed to take down one of your targets. But, after you take one of them down; you get blindsided by one of the other two," He continued causing Lief to sighed heavily as he listened to Volteer criticize his fighting style. It reminded him about his master when he first started training with him. How on some days his master would get close to breaking many bones in his body. While there were days where his master would break one of his arms or legs, "Lief are you listening?" Volteer asked as he noticed Lief was staring off at nothing.

Lief shook his head as his vision feel on the glare of the guardian. It sent an ice cold chill down his back, "Yes," He quickly answered, "I am listening Volteer." He finished.

"Then, what did I just say to you?" Volteer asked.

Lief cursed himself in his mind, "Um...Uh?" He stammered before sighing in defeat.

"I though as much," Volteer sighed in annoyance, "Two days you have trained with us. And, two days you have failed repeatedly. Yesterday, you finally managed to defeat one of them. But, that is all you can defeat. Just one of them. While the other two." He began to get into a prolonged speech of Lief's failure in training.

Lief wanted to tell the dragon in front of him to just shut up. But, he was so used to his master giving him the rage of Hades. Being told how bad he was doing; hardly affected him anymore. He focused a little on the dragons words. That way he can give a direct and clear answer; just in case he was asked about what was said to him again. He looked over at his sword that the blacksmith had forged for him. The sword was forged exactly the way he wanted it. But, he was not ready to wield a sword yet. It filled him with much anger and sadness towards himself. How could he call himself a Spartan if he couldn't even fight. The shield she had also made was also forged properly. But, his inability to hold it steady in his arm; added more to his anger towards himself.

"Do you understand, Lief?" Volteer asked.

Lief shook his head and quickly answered, "Yes," He answered, "I understand Volteer." He finished.

Volteer nodded, "Good," He responded before turning to exit the training chamber. He then turned to face Lief again, "By the way, Cyril wants' to speak to you. He's in our chamber at the moment." He told him; getting a nod from Lief before he walked out of the chamber.

Lief sighed as he began to walk to the guardians chamber. He needed to get stronger; that way he can get the helm back from the cheetahs. But, Volteer was right he was not improving at all. Yes, he has finally manged to beat one of the dummies. But, he cannot beat all three of them. Meaning if he fought the cheetahs that stole from him. He would kill one of them but then one of the other two would kill him. He sighed in annoyance as he turned down another hallway. Walking past a group of dragons that went to great efforts to avoid him. He turned towards the group.

"I am not an ape!" He shouted in an annoyed tone at the group. Making all of them walk faster; he was tempted to voice his many words of anger. But, with another heavy sigh he continued his walk to the chamber where Cyril waited for him.

After walking down a few more hallways; he arrived at the guardians chamber. Gently, he pushed opened the door to the chamber and walked in. There he saw Cyril resting in his area while reading a book. He looked up from the book and smiled.

"Ah, Lief good to see you." He greeted.

"Good to see you as well Cyril," Lief responded as he walked up to him, "Volteer told me you needed to speak with me." He said getting a nod from the guardian.

"Yes, can you deliver a message for me?" He asked immediately getting a nod from Lief.

"Who do you need it delivered too?" Lief asked.

Cyril placed a bookmark onto the page he was reading; before he shut the book in front of him. He then turned and picked up a rolled up scroll. He turned back and handed it to Lief, "Please, deliver this to Ferin. He works in the barracks; do you know where that is?" He asked and Lief nodded.

"I'll get it delivered."Lief said as he turned and began to walk out of the chamber.

"Thank you, Lief." Cyril thanked getting a wave from Lief before he returned to reading his book.

Lief quickly found his way out of them temple and began walking through the city. He was heading in the direction of the barracks. Which was located in the western part of the city. It was where the cities guard would go to train. After walking down the many paths of the city; He found himself at the barracks and delivered the message to Ferin. Who thanked him before he left to read the message that was delivered to him. As Lief walked out of the barracks he noticed a message board outside the building. He grew curious and walked up to it.

"What do we have here?" He asked himself as he looked at the many messages that were posted on the board.

Some of the messages were local news; while others were about the many locations that someone should see. But, there were more than a few that caught his eye. One in particular was a challenge message. He pulled and from the board and began to read it.

_"If there is anyone brave enough to climb the tallest building in the city and jump off it. Then come and meet me at the fountain in the middle of the city. I am a blue dragon with a pearl white underbelly. If you complete this challenge you will be rewarded. Reward= four pieces of gold."_

Lief though for a moment before rolling up the paper and making his way toward the fountain. He passed by many dragons along his way; hating how they shot him a look of disgust. He wondered if he would ever get used to that look? He did eventually reach the fountain and began to look for the dragon. He eventually found said dragon; resting in the shadow of one of the large buildings. He walked up to the dragon; who shot a glare at him.

"What do you want ape?" He asked him.

Lief was tempted to yell at the dragon; but, he resisted the urge to yell. Instead he held the paper the dragon had posted; out in front of him, "I am here to accept your challenge." Lief told him as the dragon read the paper; he looked towards Lief and then back at the paper. Lief could hear him chuckle.

"Well, ape," The dragon spoke in a rather uncaring tone, "If you are up for the challenge," He then motioned towards a rather large building. Possibly the one he mentioned in the challenge, "Then, by all means. Go ahead and end you life." He finished.

Lief rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the building. He looked it over and eventually found a side he could climb. Taking in a deep breath he ran towards the side; using his momentum he managed to grab his first hand hold. He then pulled himself up; grabbing hold of another hand hold. While also placing his feet on a good foothold. He took in a deep breath and reached for another hold.

The dragon watched as the ape slowly climbed up the building. He smug look turning into one of astonishment. He couldn't believe it; the ape was actually doing it. He was not the only one watching it also. A small group had started to watch the ape. As they watched he had lost his footing and nearly fell. It caused some of the dragonesses to scream in fear for him. Lief released a loud growl as he pulled himself back up. Breathing heavily he looked up; he saw that there was a large gap between him and the next hold.

"Gods, watch over me." He prayed to himself while mentally preparing himself.

Taking in yet another deep breath he quickly pulled himself up; he then used his legs to launch himself up. He could hear some screams and shouts; but, he blocked them out. Then with a shout of his own; he grabbed hold of his next hand hold. His body dangled in the air; as his left arm kept him from falling back to the ground. His arms and legs ached from climbing the tall building. His lungs burned from the many hard breaths he had to release as he climbed. He took in one more deep breathing and pulled himself up; his right hand grabbing onto something flat. He then pulled himself the rest of the way. He ended up rolling onto his back as he came to rest onto the top of the building. He was gazing up at the clear blue sky.

The dragon watched in complete awe as the crowd around him cheered loudly for the ape. The crowd had grown three times its size. Now instead of a small crowd it was a fairly large crowd. He couldn't believe his eyes. The ape had actually reached the top. But, was he going to jump off the building? Was the ape going to do something that stupid and dangerous? He got his answer when the ape stood up and lifted its arms.

Lief listened to the crowd as they cheered for him. He looked down and smiled proudly; but his challenge was not over. He scanned the crowd and focused on the fountain in the center. That would be the only place he could safely land. But, at the same time it was also a place he could get severely injured. He began to back away from the edge of the building. He backed all the way to the other side. He closed his eyes and began to focus on his target. He could hear the wind howling and he could hear a bird; flying just above the building. When he heard the bird release it's cry; he opened his eyes and sprinted to the other side.

He felt his feet leave the roof and he felt himself flying through the air. Time seemed to slow for him as he fell. He felt the wind move pass his body as he fell. He felt the sensation of falling coursing through his body. He then flipped himself allowing him to land on his back. What he felt next was impact of water. Which immediately wrapped itself around his body. He felt himself floating just above the surface; with slow movements he placed his feet on the bottom and stood up. Allowing him to hear the roaring cheers of the crowd. It caused him to smile as he released his victory yell.

He climbed out of the fountain and began to search for the dragon. He didn't need to search for long; for the dragon was walking up to him. He waited patiently for the dragon to walk up to him. When he stopped in front of them. He smiled up at the dragon who smiled at him.

"You did good ape." The dragon commented.

"It's Lief," Lief said, "My name is Lief." He finished.

The dragon nodded, "Lief, then," He corrected himself, "My name is Riptide," The dragon introduced himself before he lifted his paw and handed Lief a small pouch, "You completed the challenge. You earned every piece." He finished before walking away; just as the crowd began to disperse.

Lief smiled as he put the pouch away and began walking back to the temple. As he walked through the streets. He heard a yell of pain come from an ally he passed. He grew curious and began to walk down the ally. What he saw was three dragons gang up one other dragon. The three dragons were all red in color. While the dragon they were attacking was a light pink color.

"Are you ready for your daily beating, freak." One of the red dragons teased the pink one.

"Will you guys leave me alone!" The dragon pleaded only to get rammed hard into the gut. Sending him back into the building.

"Did we give you permission to talk!?" One of the other red dragons shouted.

Lief felt anger rise inside of him; guess crime was another thing this city had in common with Sparta. He began to walk up to them; just as the third member of the group punched the pink dragon in the head.

"Hey!" Lief shouted causing the three to look at him, "Back off of him now! If you want a fight; fight me!" He yelled.

The three looked at one another and them smiled; before one of them pushed the pink dragon back. Just before they started walking towards him; each of them shooting him a wicked glare. Lief readied himself for a fight; he didn't have his sword with him. So, this was going to be a hand to hand fight. He watched as they circled him; which made him remember the cheetahs that stole from him. It also remember the training dummies. The moment he attacked one; the others would immediately attack. So, instead of attacking first he would wait till one of them attacked. Thankfully, he did not have to wait much longer. For the one in front of him lunged forward. He ducked down and the dragon went wide over him. As the other two quickly got by his side. Lief looked back and saw the pink dragon shaking in fear behind him.

"Don't worry," Lief told him as he looked forward, "I'll pro-." He released a yell of pain as something hard slammed into his back. He was launched forward; only to get rammed hard by one of the three dragons in front of him. He was then thrown across the ground and into the side of a building. He groaned in pain as he slid down to the ground. He looked up and saw the four dragons standing in front of him.

"I told you all it would work." The pink dragon chuckled.

"You were right boss," One of the red dragons commented, "The stupid ape fell for it." He finished.

Lief could not believe it; it was a set up. The four had set him up. He was there to protect the pink dragon. But, it was all an act just to weaken him. If he had the fury of Zeus; all four dragons would be swimming in the lake of the dead by now. Slowly, he stood up and glared at the dragons. He watched as they stared at him with wicked smiles. Which turned to questioning looks as he glared at them. He felt the rage in him rise inside; he released it all in a very loud yell. As he ran up to them; once close enough. He brought his right hand back and was ready to punch the pink dragon. The last thing he saw the the horrified face of the dragon. As he brought his hand down he found himself back at the temple.

"Huh?" He questioned as he looked around; wondering why he was back at the temple, "How did I get?" He asked himself as his eyes came to rest on a dragon; who was frozen in time.

He walked forward and noticed more dragons frozen in time. Each of them were running towards the exit of the temple. All of them had looks of horror on their faces. He looked in the direction they were running from. What he saw was a very feint red glow. Growing more curious he walked towards the glow. The glow was right in the center of the temple; where the pool of visions was. He walked into the room; only for the glow to become more intense. He shielded his eyes from the intensity of the light. He then opened his eyes only to come face to face with something terrifying.

What he saw was a dragon made of fire; it roared loudly as it ran towards him. He brought his arms up to defend himself. As he released a loud scream of fear. Waiting for it to end his life. He could feel the heat of the flames; growing hotter and hotter. Its roar growing louder with each second.

"LIEF WAKE UP!" The voice of Spyro shouted.

Lief shot to his feet and yelled in panic as he looked around. He was still in the ally but now Spyro and Cynder were there. Both of them tried to calm him down; as he acted like a creature that had lost its mind. They roared at him to calm down; both of them backed away from him. Look of concern and fear spread across their faces. He eventually stopped screaming like a mad man and focused on them. His breathing heavy and his sweat was rolling off of him like small rivers.

"Spyro? Cynder?" Lief asked as exhaustion began to take him over.

"Lief?" Both of them asked as the kept themselves far from him.

Lief grew curious, "What's wrong?" He asked just as he felt a burning sensation in his right hand. He looked down only to see his hand and some of his arm; glowing brightly. Almost as if it was on fire. He watched as the glow dimmed and his arm turned back to normal. He then looked towards the two again. Before he fell backwards and passed out.

Cynder ran up to Lief to make sure he was okay. While Spyro looked at him and then at the other four dragons. All four of them had very serious burn marks. And, the flash they saw that came from the ally. He recognized it as only one thing. A fire fury. When he and Cynder had arrived at the ally; all they saw was Lief standing over the unconscious forms of the dragons. His arm was glowing like the fire element itself. But, it was not the only thing that was glowing. His eyes were also glowing as well.

"He's burning up!" Cynder yelled.

Spyro snapped out of his though when he heard Cynder say that. He quickly ran over to them and placed his claw on Lief. He was indeed burning up; possibly from using all of that energy at once. He remembered when he first did it. Normally, a dragon would just get a high fever for a few days and be back to normal. But, Lief was not a dragon. So, for all they knew he could actually be burning up. The two quickly got him onto Spyros back; and they began running back towards the temple. Hoping that the guardians could help.

"Hang in there Lief." Spyro said in a hushed tone, "Hang in there." He finished.

**(Ending disclaimer)**

**Here is chapter 4 hope you all enjoy this one. **


End file.
